


fiery like the stars

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Chanyeol can't resist the need to kiss Juho as Juho kneels before him, tending to his wounds so gently.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Park Chanyeol
Series: June Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	fiery like the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Space AU
> 
> I've always wanted to write something for this pair! Might write something longer for them in future ^^

Chanyeol hisses through his teeth as Juho disinfects the large gash on his arm. Juho pauses and asks, with apologetic eyes, “Does it hurt a lot? I could give you some painkillers if you’d like? It would take the edge off the pain.”

Chanyeol grins and shakes his head. “It’s not too bad. I never get used to the disinfectant, is all.”

Juho nods and continues gingerly rubbing the wound with iodine. “Those space slugs are vicious, huh?”

“We make a good team, though.” Chanyeol smiles down at Juho who’s bent down on his knee in front of Chanyeol. He didn’t complain about the discomfort from kneeling on the ridged spaceship floor, never did, but Chanyeol knew from experience that Juho’s legs had probably become numb. “Why don’t you sit up here with me?”

Juho blinks slowly before nodding. 

He settles onto the cot easily and Chanyeol is glad because it means he gets a closer look at Juho. His eyes trail the lines of Juho’s face, taking in his sculpted beauty, the points of his lips and his teeth as he bites his bottom lip between them.

“Can I kiss you, Juho?” asks Chanyeol.

Juho hands stop and his eyes dart up to Chanyeol, staring into Chanyeol’s hooded eyes and swallowing at what he sees there. Juho parts his lips, but stays silent, instead he lifts his head and kisses Chanyeol.

Juho tastes fiery like the stars to Chanyeol and his tongue basks in the light, the heat that explodes his senses. Once again, he’s lost in Juho, just like they’d gotten lost amongst the stars.


End file.
